


Lavaliering

by pairatime



Category: Greek
Genre: Fraternities & Sororities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even and Cappie just can’t come out as a couple, they need to do some planning first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavaliering

“Are you sure about this Evan Chambers?”

“Yes, Cappie I’m sure about this, it’s time that our House should know, it’s been two months,” Evan said as he looked over a Cappie.

“Yes sex spies have been fun but it’s getting old too, been there done that and all, and of course Casey’s suspicions are getting troublesome,” Cappie said as he pulled back on his boxers and pants.

“Casey _is_ becoming a problem, and quit calling it sex spies; I know that’s what you called it with Rebecca and let’s just not go there,” Evan complained as he too got dressed.

“Okay but how should we do it? We can’t just go on a date, we should do something more?” Cappie said as he smiled.

“I have a feeling you have an idea already on what that ‘something more’ should be don’t you Cappie,” Evan said as he looked at Cappie expectantly.

“I do Even Chambers, indeed I do,” Cappie said evilly.

***

“Next order of business, Lavaliering,” Evan said as he stood at the podium at the Omega Chi weekly meeting.

“What? Is someone Lavaliering someone,” Trip asked as he looked around at the Brothers.

“Can we get it done early? I have a date every night next week,” One of the brothers said.

“When do you have time to study? Never mind no, no one has requested a Lavaliering. This is about rules, Calvin might be this chapter’s first openly gay brother but given the most recent Supreme Court ruling he won’t be the last so we need to review some of are old house rules,” Evan said as he looked at the group.

“If Calvin wants to Lavalier someone we’d have to serenade a guy?” J.P. asked as he looked over at Calvin then Evan.

“Don’t look at me, Michael wouldn’t have wanted it and Heath, like this House would ever serenade a KT,” Calvin said as he looked over at JP.

“What was someone from this House thinking dating a KT?” Trip added as he turned to look back at Calvin.

“I have a much smaller dating pool then you do Trip, and Heath is great,” Calvin shot back as he grinned.

“Heath, really?” Grant asked as he looked over at Calvin, “Of all the KT guys.”

“Come on if you going for a guy the Lambda Sigs are right across the road,” one of the brothers said.

*Bang Bang*

“Guys lets stay on topic and that topic isn’t which house has the hottest guys, which would be Omega Chi anyways,” Evan said ending the side conversations with his gavel. “Now, what would you want to do about Lavaliering?”

“We don’t always serenade the girl do we?” One of the Brothers asked.

“And last week we serenaded Cliff’s girl and none of us like her,” Trip added.

“Hey,” Cliff called out as he looked over at Trip.

“She’s slept with half of the fraternities,” JP called back.

“So why do it any different?” Grant asked.

“He’s right, if a Brother wants to his brothers to help serenade his guy we help our Brother out and do it, if not-“ Trip started before he was cut off.

“Then he just give’s him the Lavalier and that’s that,” Calvin finished for Trip.

“So no changes. Any problems with that?” Evan asked as he watched his Brothers, “okay then all in favorer of amending the bylaws as such raise your hand,” he then watched as almost all the hands went up, “ okay we’ll have a formal proposal next week for everyone to see and vote on. Next item the Tri Pi mixer.”

***

“Okay then I think we have a consensus, Rush Hour 2 is the best of the Rush Hour movies. So what’s next?” Cappie asked as he looked over at Pickle and helped find something that hadn’t been crossed off before finding one on his arm, “Lavaliering, why do we need to talk about Lavaliering?”

“Is someone planning to Lavaliering someone?” Wade asked as he looked around at the crowd.

“And risk the curse? No way,” Beaver told the group as he and the rest just looked around.

“Right I put that note there,” Cappie said as he hit himself on the forehead, “we need to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” Rusty asked, “no one ever talks about Lavaliering, has anyone ever done it?”

“No there’s this curse I’ll tell you about later, for… anyways there was a Supreme Court ruling-“ Cappie started talking before the others brought up questions.

“The Supremes have a Court?”

“Is it in Las Vegas?” one of the other Brother’s called out.

“Not those Supremes, anyways it means that we need to review some of our rules and bylaws and Lavaliering is one of those,” Cappie explained.

“What do we need to change?” Heath asked.

“I’m glad you asked, what would we do if you wanted to Lavalier some one Heath,” Cappie asked.

“Ohh- what do we do now?” He asked back.

“We stage an intervention?” Wade suggested.

“We throw a party?” Beaver threw out.

“Wow, Beaver you got it in one, yes we have a party and get both the brother and his girl drunk then tie him to a tree,” Cappie answered, “I looked it up,” he added for those that were looking at him in surprise.

“We’ll if I was going to Lavalier someone that would work for me,” Health said back, “so why change it?”

“Okay then, all in favor of we get them drunk and tie them to a tree?” Cappie asked looking around the room seeing the heads of everyone awake up, “okay then what’s next?” he added as he reached over to look for the next item on Pickle.

***

“So why do I have to tell two people and you only have to tell one,” Even asked as he pinned his Lavalier to the collar of Cappie’s shirt.

“If you want to trade I’m all for it, I’d so rather tell Casey and Rebecca then Spiter I’m so not looking forward to that,” Cappie answered as he looked at his own Lavalier that was pinned to the breast of Evan’s sweater.

“Right…no trade and maybe hiding at ZBZ when he finds out isn’t such a bad idea.”

“Come one Spiter isn’t that bad.”

“Cappie this is Rusty, the guy that hit me with a pledge paddle that I later used to hit him, and this was all after I cheated on his sister and then tried to bribe him not to tell her…he hates me Cappie. I think the only reason he hasn’t tried to kill me is I was dating his sister and my little brother is one of his best friends and I think Calvin has talked him out of doing it a couple times, and now I’m Lavaliering his big brother. I’m a dead man,” Evan said dryly.

“I won’t let him kill you, or do anything below the belt,” Cappie said with a smile, “I kind of like that part of you.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
